Ar-Gent Silverfinger
In every way that James Bond was good, Ar-Gent Silverfinger is bad. He's the quintessential evil gentleman who's always plotting, but is always doomed to be stopped by the hero in the end. Calm, rational, and heaven forbid he ever break a sweat, Ar-Gent prefers to let his underlings do the work for him as he is the intellect behind them. His savvy businessman turned bad persona fits him so well, he'll more than likely buy your ancestral home with pennies right out from underneath you and you'll be thinking you got a good deal. He loves to talk too, especially if he has your undivided attention (your his prisoner). His business habits aren't enough to keep him entertained however, and wherever there is a plot to take over the world, you can expect him to be backing the intrepid ruler in an effort to make even more money (and maybe grab a piece of the pie himself!). There's no business like bad business, and his business is usually very bad... bad for you that is. Of course he's capable of transforming into his own personal getaway luxury jet, should things get to dicey. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: After the disappearance of Spec-Tor and the death of Big-Time, Ar-Gent Silverfinger emerged as leader of Evil, Inc.. OOC Notes Logs 2017 * December 03 - "Aboard the Disco Star" - The Fallen invades the Disco Star. 2018 Jul 11 - Mission to Mars Whose smiling face should appear on the screen? Why, it's none other than Ar-gent Silverfinger, looking as polished as always. He gives the camera a confident smirk. "My compatriots, we have lost several bright lights recently, honored comrades who leave a hole in our hearts." He practically oozes sincerity, truly believable. "But we must not grieve for long. The world moves whether we like it or not, and we cannot stand still. Not when opportunity calls." Ar-gent leans in. "We've been to the moon. I now propose a mission to Mars. We will settle on Barsoomian soil, my friends, and become rich beyond the dreams of avarice." He leans back again. "Of course, any expedition needs supplies. To that end, we'll be doing a little shopping. Now, I want you all on your very best behavior." He wags a finger at the screen. "No plundering. No pillaging. Make nice. We're to be friendly until we have what we came for." He gives the screen a grin. "I know you can do it if you try." With that, he gives the camera a wave and the message ends. 2019 * January 4 - "The Drop Off" - Inferno has the information Ar-Gent wanted, and the two plot to make use of it. Jan 05 - Opening Up a Coffin >*Ar-Gent Silverfinger's handsome visage appears on the screen, a smile on his face and an avid gleam in his visible optic*< "Evil Incorporated, I'm happy to announce that another of my plans has produced fruit- we have the location of Dr Arkeville. Now, to get him out!" >*The camera pans back to a topological map of a heavily fortified location.*< "This is The Coffin, a secure facility where G.I.Joe hides the worst villains they've captured. It's a straightforward impenetrable fortress problem. Troops, thick walls, and the enemy is likely alert for attack. Sci-Nide, I leave handling the walls in your capable hands. Make them vanish, but in such a way that doesn't damage the prisoners. We want our new friend to be safe and sound. Just-Hiss- my contact asked that the conditions under which the good doctor have been held be made very public. I smell a scandal for the Joes. I'll expect you to be working the legal angles to make it a headache that no aspirin will cure for them. I'll bring a team of cameras along with our assault forces to capture all the footage we need. "Now, we'll be joined in our assault by a few friends from the Soldiers of Kaos, Anarchy, and Ruin. They've been very helpful so far and want a chance to show their expertise in the field. I'm happy to welcome them as fellow compatriots in evil." >*The camera returns to Ar-Gent.*< "And now, some other business. Rather than keep it as it is for espionage purposes, the shuttle I captured from the Ark is to be adapted for use in shuttling humans. It's a friendly shape, so I want it to be the first bus to serve our timeshares on Mars. I'm pleased with the progress we've made in constructing our base. We keep up this work at this rate, and we'll have vodka ready for market by the middle of the year. Sci-Nide, if you have any material that needs to be picked up from Earth, please leave a list on my desk." *Ar-Gent leans back and lights up an enercig.* "Also, the dance contest scheduled for this weekend promises to be great entertainment, but I do ask that people leave the weapons at the door this time, hmm? We lost a full day of work while sorting out lost limbs last time. Save that energy for the battlefield." *Ar-Gent leans forward.* "Evil Inc, let's make this a year to remember. We're going to leave a mark that no amount of buffing out will remove!" *And with a smile and a jaunty wave, the announcement ends.* January 6 - "Ar-Gent Has a Dream" Safely away with his new friend, Ar-Gent tells Arkeville why they went to all the trouble to get him. Feb 25 - A Brief Word from Your Sponsor Ar-Gent once again appears on the screen, puffing on an enercig. "Just-Hiss, I have been watching the news. It looks like the Joes wiggled out of any consequences, but I do commend you for tying up resources on the matter and sowing a bit of distrust. Keep your eyes peeled for any other opportunities, would you?" He pauses, snuffing out the enercig and leaning forward. "In other news, it looks like the Decepticons have decided to try controlling the traffic around Terran space. One of them even took a shot at me on my interplanetary commute. I hardly need to tell all of you that this cannot stand. I want the Spaceball-1 buttoned down for a firefight, and those few of you who can handle space flight to look for weak points. When there's an opportunity to break up this blockade, we'll pounce. Fellow villains or not, they need to be taught a lesson in respect." Ar-Gent smirks at the camera. "Plus, our help will likely confuse the heroes. It'll be amusing." February 25 - "Blockade Running" Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. March 23 - Business Deals and Shenanigans Ar-Gent meets up with Dirk to talk business. Spike and DJ try to keep an eye on them. May 16 - "We're Going to Need More Timmies" Sci-Nide and Arkeville begin probing the mysteries of the nucleosis pathogen, starting with some baseline tests. May 26 - Spring Cleaning Ar-Gent Silverfinger appears on the screen, smoking an enercig. "Ah, spring, the time of year when a young maiden's thoughts turn to... cleaning! It's been a dog's age since we cleared out the closets on the moon base, which means it's about time we got to it." He leans forward, clasping his hands together. "Sgt. Rip-guts von Slaughtermachine, put together a squad of your combat maids. Tight-Lips, we're going to need some longshoremen for this. Sci-Nide, if you have any of Mecha-Zilla's treats left, they might come in handy." He smiles for the camera. "Grab your sweepers, and be prepared for anything!" May 28 - "Base Reclamation" Evil Inc needs to get a device from the old moon base, but it hasn't been completely idle while they were gone. August 21 - "New Employment" The three Minicons that make Centuritron are down on their luck, alone, and in need of a new job. Ar-Gent is more than happy to take advantage. Aug 21 - Updates! Orders! Ar-Gent Silverfinger appears on screen, looking pleased with himself. "Well, it's been a productive day! Sci-Nide, Arkeville, I have acquired a test subject for you two. Centuritron is made of tinier men- feel free to pick him over to learn how he works. If anything is left when the two of you are done, turn the pieces over to Sgt. Slaughtermachine to work with the janitorial corps. In other news, we're expecting guests who wish to dispute our ownership of my new garden decor. I expect us to roll out the red carpet- the one that hides the energon stains. If the giant four armed apes aren't ready yet, they need to be. Num-Bah 2, it's your turn to maintain the death trap." Ar-Gent waves to the camera. "Let's get everything ready for our guests. Smiles, everyone! Smiles." August 24 - "Into the Catacombs" With Soundwave and Imager rescued, Stormfront searches for his lost dog, Tracker. Players Ar-Gent Silverfinger was created and played by Stryck. ---- Category:Characters Category:Evil_Inc Category:OCs Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Robots